crimecityiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Visual Item Compendium
This is a list of Items in the game. This page created by: MicahLuv !!!This page is under construction!!! 'Legend' Items listed by strength. Name>A/D>Cost>Level (LT)= A peice of equipment offered for purchase for a limited time. (NC) = 'NOT Consumable (L) = Limited time promo items given as a loot reward. (NO) = No longer available for regular purchase. ' ' Or any other picture besides equipment = Don't have a picture of the item. 'Guns Pistol.png|Pistol (1/0) $100 Crime City SS 005c.png|Walther P99 (1/1) Loot ColtMagnum44.png|Revolver (1/1) $250 Crossbow.png|Crossbow (1/2) Loot PaintballGun.png|Paintball Gun (1/2) Loot MicroSMG.png|Micro SMG (1/3) Loot Crime City SS 005c.png|Benny's 45 (2/0) Loot GreaseGun.png|Grease Gun (2/0) Loot Beretta92.png|Beretta 92 (2/1) Loot PumpShotgun.png|Shotgun (2/1) $600 DesertEagle.png|Desert Eagle (2/2) Loot MachinePistol.png|Machine Pistol (2/2) $1,000 RustCombatPistol.png|Captin's Old Pistol (2/3) Loot Bonus-icons10.png|Colt 45 (2/4) Loot ShinyBlueCombatShotgun.png|Casino Security Shotgun (2/5) Loot Bonus-icons10.png|FBI Pistol (3/0) Loot ChiefsSpecial.png|.38 Special (3/2) Loot RustDesertEagle.png|Boot Pistol (3/2) Loot SW9mm.png|S&W 9mm (3/2) Loot AK47.png|AK-47 (3/4) $2,700 SubMachineGun.png|SMG (3/4) $3,200 Bonus-icons10.png|Moretti Family Shotgun (4/1) Loot RustCombatShotgun.png|East Side Shotgun (4/2) Loot GoldHKMark23.png|Don's Golden Pistol (4/3) Loot ShinyBlueFAMASG2.png|FBI FAMAS (4/3) Loot MicroUzi.png|Micro Uzi (4/3) PvP Loot Bonus-icons10.png|Toshiro's Assassinator (4/3) Loot Mac10.png|Mac 10 (4/4) Loot GreenUzi.png|Mickey's Punisher (4/4) Loot Uzi.png|Uzi (4/5) $6,700 SMGK01.png|SMG K01 (4/5) Loot GoldS&W9mm.png|Spiros Family Pistol (4/5) Loot CarbineRifle.png|Carbine (4/6) Loot PP19SMG.png|PP19 SMG (4/7) Loot SWATPistol.png|SWAT Pistol (4/8) Loot Bonus-icons10.png|Perforator Shotgun (5/2) Loot ShinyPinkSA80AssaultRifle.png|Daddy's Assault Rifle (5/3) Loot HuntingRifle.png|Hunting Rifle (5/3) Loot BrowningA5Shotgun.png|Browning A5 Shotgun (5/4) Loot Bonus-icons10.png|Reni's Little Friend (5/4) Loot M11A1.png|M11 A1 (5/6) Loot ShinyBluePumpShotgun.png|Port Authority Shotgun (5/7) Loot M249SAW.png|M249 SAW (5/8) Loot DPMachineGun.png|DP MachineGun (5/10) M249MachineGun.png|Machine Gun (5/13) $270,000 CombatShotgun.png|Combat Shotgun (6/4) $15,000 Tec9.png|Street Machine Pistol (6/4) Loot HKMP5.png|HK MP5 (6/6) Loot AssaultRifle.png|Assault Rifle (7/5) $36,000 SteyrAUG.png|Steyr AUG (7/6) Loot Minigun.png|Chaingun (7/18) $750,000 Level 73 DualMachineGun.png|Dual Machine Gun (7/19) $2,800,000 Level 98 RustGrenadeLauncher.png|Reni's Rusty Grenaide Launcher (8/3) Loot ShinyPinkWaltherP99.png|Fiorella's Secret Pistol (8/6) Loot GoldCombatShotgun.png|Ricci Golden Shotgun (8/6) Loot GoldColtMagnum44.png|Golden Magnum (8/7) $70,000 ShinyBlueARX160.png|Aces Wild (8/8) Loot M14SniperRifle.png|M14 Sniper Rifle (9/7) Loot Bonus-icons10.png|M4 Shotgun (9/8) Loot CombatPistol.png|.40 Police Special (9/14) Loot TommyGun.png|Tommy Gun (10/6) Respect: 100 ShinyBlueM4Shotgun.png|Security Shotgun (10/14) Reward SniperRifle.png|Sniper Rifle (11/5) $150,000 BloodBarettaArx60AssaultRifle.png|Driveby Rifle (11/6) Loot RustInterventionSniperRifle.png|Bullseye Sniper Rifle (11/8) Loot SemiAutomaticSniperRifle.png|Semi-Automatic Sniper (11/9) $350,000 SilencedUzi.png|Silenced Uzi (11/9) Loot HKMark23.png|.50 Autoloader (12/9) Loot GrenadeLauncher.png|Grenade Launcher (12/9) $450,000 Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower (13/9) $625,000 Level 65 BloodAK47.png|Bloody AK (15/11) Loot MultipleGrenadeLauncher.png|????? (17/10) $1,000,000 Level 97 ArchieShotgun.png|Skull Shotgun (18/7) Loot M72RocketLauncher.png|M72 Rocket Launcher (19/14) Loot SawnOffShotgun.png|Sawn-Off Shotgun (22/14) Respect: 360 ConcealedCompact.png|Enforcer Compact (24/37) Reward CSecCarbine.png|(LT) CSec Carbine (112/76) Gold: 60 AWLPInfiltrator.png|(LT) AWL-P Infiltrator (203/136) Gold: 140 JackhammerShotgun.png|(LT) Jackhammer Shotgun (421/345) Gold: 450 SilencedHFN2000.png|Silenced HFN2000 (1360/1742 + 10% more defense from armor) Reward 'Melee' BlarneyHammer.png|Blarney Keg Tap (137/109 & +5 Mafia in Battle) Loot DeadlyDaisho.png|Deadly Daisho (820/872 + 10% more defense from melee) Reward 'Explosives' SmokeGrenade.png|Smoke Bomb (0/2) $150 StunGrenade.png|Stun Grenade (0/6) $3,000 LandMine.png|????? (0/25) $150,000 Level 115 MolotovCocktail.png|Molotov Cocktail (1/0) $50 IndustrialCharge.png|Time Bomb (2/2) $250 HandGrenade.png|Hand Grenade (4/0) $2,000 IED.png|IED (5/5) $15,000 FragGrenade.png|Frag Grenade (7/0) $12,000 HazardGrenade.png|Hazard Grenade (8/8) $35,000 Level 64 AnthraxGrenade.png|Anthrax Grenade (12/0) $32,000 BeanTownMikeCarBomb.png|TNT Bundle (NC) (15/15) Respect: 2,000 BriefcaseBomb.png|Extra Security (NC) (17/38) Respect: 5,000 Napalm.png|????? (18/0) $64,000 Level 85 SarinGasGrenade.png|????? (30/0) $325,000 Level 145 StunGrenade.png|Flashbang Grenade (NC) (31/30) Reward SmokeGrenade.png|Diversion Grenade (NC) (32/31) Reward BadaBoom.png|Nice Surprise (NC) (43/25) Respect: 9,000 CellPhoneIED.png|Mobile Trigger (NC) (45/45) Respect: 13,000 BiologicalGrenade.png|Disease Grenade (NC) (48/84) Respect: 22,000 BeanTownMikeCarBomb.png|Ticking Car Bomb (NC) (53/40) Reward ChargedBaggage.png|Pile of Dynamite (NC) (60/60) Gold: 60 bonus-icons9.png|(NO) Hellfire Missle (NC) (85/40) Gold: 150 Bonus-icons9.png|(NO) Demolition Kit (NC) (93/42) Gold: 155 BoneFrag.png|Doomsday Frag (NC) (100/40) Respect: 28,000 LetterBomb.png|(LT) Letter Bomb (NC) (175/98) Gold: 90 MilitaryGradeC4.png|Experimental C4 (NC) (250/300) Reward GreatBarrelsofFire.png|(LT) Great Barrels of Fire (NC) (325/237) Gold: 280 TigerBomb.png|(LT) Tiger Bomb (NC) (510/341) Gold: 750 NerveAgent.png|Nerve Agent (NC) (2500/1889 + 5% more attack from guns) Reward 'Armor' SkullPads.png|(LT) Skull Pads (82/123) Gold: 65 HustlersThreads.png|(LT) Hustler's Threads (122/183) Gold: 100 TopDog.png|Top Dog (180/623 + 3% more attack from explosives) Reward YT20PrototypeHelmet.png|(LT) Hitman Helmet (384/575) Gold: 875 'Vehicles' TrickedOutTrike.png|(LT) Tricked Out Trike (121/99) Gold: 65 KawasakiNinja_Green.png|St. Patty's Chopper (159/230) Reward SkullCruiser.png|(LT) Skull Cruiser (417/342) Gold: 450 F12Exotic.png|(LT) F12 Exotic (550/448) Gold: 875 StreetKing.png|Street King (560/531 + deal 5% more damage to ?) Reward Aston900X.png|Aston 900X (5000/4765 + mafia attack increases by 10%) Reward